Heretofore, in the medial diagnosis, a radiographic image which is obtained by irradiating a subject with a radiation such as an X-ray and by detecting an intensity distribution of the radiation transmitted through the subject, has been widely used. Moreover, in recent years, there has been proposed a radiographic imaging system using an FPD (Flat Panel Detector) as a radiographic image detecting apparatus that converts the radiation into electrical signals and detects the electrical signals as radiographic image data during the radiographing.
In the radiographic imaging system, there is known the one composed so as to be used by being connected to a predetermined console, such as a PC (Personal Computer), for operating the FPD placed in a radiographing room through a predetermined communication line in order to enhance a degree of freedom in a system configuration (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
Moreover, a cassette-shaped FPD which contains the FPD in a cassette for the purpose of enhancing portability and usability of the FPD, has also been developed (for example, refer to Patent Document 2).
Furthermore, the system in which the cassette-shaped FPD and the console are constructed as a system so as to be capable of wirelessly communicating various information such as the radiographic image therebetween, has also been proposed (for example, refer to Patent Document 3).
Here, in general, it is necessary to confirm whether or not the radiographing has been appropriately performed after the radiographing. Accordingly, in the conventional radiographic imaging system, the radiographic image data detected by the FPD is transmitted to the console connected through the communication line, and based on the radiographic image data received from the FPD, image data (confirmation radiographic image data) of a reduced image such as a thumbnail image is generated by the console and displayed on a display unit. Therefore, a radiographing state is confirmed (for example, refer to Patent Document 4).    Patent Document 1: JP-Tokukai-2003-199736A    Patent Document 2: JP-Tokukai-Hei-6-342099A    Patent Document 3: JP-Tokukai-2003-210444A    Patent Document 4: JP-Tokukai-2002-224095A